The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lighting device.
Vehicles, such as automobiles, are equipped with vehicle lighting devices, such as headlamps and tail lamps. For example, the vehicle lighting device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-28156 includes a light source and a light guide having a plurality of reflection surfaces that face in different directions. The light emitted from the light source to the light guide is reflected at the different reflection surfaces, so that the vehicle lighting device emits light in different directions.
The light guide of the above-described publication requires a larger light guide to illuminate a larger area. As such, the vehicle lighting device requires some techniques to be devised to increase its light intensity distribution performance.